


Like a moth to the flame

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Neck Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: - I guess I found a way to get your attention - He said with his mouth brushing her collarbone.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Like a moth to the flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed in 1x04. I am playing with the idea that Beatrix is not a virgin but at the same time I would not be surprised if she was, regardless of her confidence, because from what we know she was raised by Andreas, which I don't think means that she had a lot of time to meet guys, so I'll probably do one that where she doesn't have much experience with this stuff.

The sun peeked over the horizon as the students began to wake up and the Alfea teachers faced a serious matter, there was a murderer at the college.

Somewhere in the building, Beatrix, who was a natural morning person, slipped through Bloom's instagram with Riven lying next to her on the bed. - What are you obsessing over? - Asked Riven with his voice slightly hoarse from the early hour.

When she didn't answer and kept staring at her cell phone, he got up and sat next to her, sighing heavily when he saw that she was still checking Bloom's social media. 

\- Bloom? Still? - He asked with his chest against her back and his eyes fixed on her lips as he spoke.

\- Your fault for spreading it around that she is a changeling. She's now the most interesting person at school. - She replied without bothering to look at him as she spoke.

Riven shrugged, dismissing it - they'll forget it. 

\- I won't - She answered shortly.

That made him looked at her again, it was almost impossible not to look her when she was present and realizing her seriousness, decided to joke about it. - Is this like one of those weird obsession movies where you dye your hair and take her life, and then, like, wear her skin or - He said before being interrupted by her, who took her eyes off her cell phone for the first time in the morning and said making him laugh- Don't be disgusting, I have much better skin.

That only distracted her briefly so he pushed her hair out of his way, exposing the pale, creamy skin of her shoulder and said - Well, I guess I'll just have to fight for your attention.

Then he pressed soft kisses on her shoulder making her smile, a smile that she tried to suppress without success, and although by the time she realized his intentions she had already locked the screen of her phone, forgetting the subject of Bloom completely, she couldn’t help but challenge him - Keep fighting, a little to the left - She said turning her head towards him, nose to nose, and glancing at his lips. Then she tilted her head in the opposite direction, exposing her neck with a small smile and he immediately obeyed, brushing aside the strands of hair that had slipped in his way, he pressed his lips behind the delicate skin of her ear, making her close her eyes pleasantly.

Beatrix liked the contrast between his brusque way of acting or his rude way of speaking and the gentle way of kissing her or waiting for her until she couldn't resist anymore and could only think about him. However, it was not always like that, sometimes he seemed desperate, desperate for a touch, and in those moments she wasn't sure if it was completely physical or something deeper, but instead of delving into the matter, she corresponded with the same intensity, with hands that bruised and kisses that left their mark.

He waited for her to make the first move and when she leaned in to kiss him, a hand on his shoulder pulling him down with her on top of him, he put one hand on her lower back and the other on her waist holding Beatrix against him. She brought her hands to his hair, opening her mouth for his tongue and he used one of his hands to cradle her jaw and deepen the kiss. They both moaned in unison, the taste of the other proving intoxicating, with both hearts beating rapidly and their minds clouded with pleasure.

\- I really like the way my clothes fit you, but right now I think this sweater needs to go - He said hoarsely, his hand unzipping the zipper and exposing her white bra.

Beatrix smirked wickedly as she moved her hips over his growing erection and sat up to throw the sweater out of the way. Riven was not a virgin, but he had never slept with a girl more beautiful than her. If she was obsessed with history, he declared himself obsessed with her pale and smooth skin, her soft plump lips, which without makeup were even sweeter and the slope of her small neck, just all of it. Her chest rose up and down calling Riven's attention to that place, who without waiting a second, pushed her slightly down where he licked, kissed and bit the skin of her cleavage.

Beatrix bit her lip, momentarily enjoying his attentions before pulling away earning a confused look from Riven. - Get up, you are not the only one who wants the clothes off - She explained.

Riven smirked before sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head, messing up his hair in the process. He looked charming with disheveled hair, bright eyes and puffy lips and she thought about skipping classes today and staying with him all day, a dangerous thought for her so before she could continue thinking, she connected her lips with his and ran her hands over his shoulders and then her nails on his back drawing chills out of him.

When they parted breathlessly, Riven bit her lower lip before placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, and her neck. - I guess I found a way to get your attention - He said with his mouth brushing her collarbone.

She raised an eyebrow at him, putting both hands on his shoulders and pulling away from his warm lips. - If that makes you happy - She answered without denying or affirming anything. Then she unhooked her white bra and her nipples went hard in the cold air. 

Riven's mouth fell open at the sight of her bare breasts, running his tongue over his suddenly dry lips and Beatrix smiled at his reaction. - Men are so easy - She said amused. Then Riven looked into her eyes and cupped both breasts with his hands, bringing his mouth to one of her breasts and introducing her sensitive nipple into his mouth. She closed her eyes intoxicated at the feel of his hot tongue on her skin and wrapped her arms around his head arching her back and pulling herself closer to him.

And then the door handle started to move - Riven, are you there? Open the door, we have training in 10 minutes - Sky said unknowingly interrupting both teenagers.

Riven cursed under his breath, resting his head on Beatrix's chest. - Damn Sky you have the worst timing.

Beatrix sighed, but pushed herself off of him and picked her bra off the floor. - Luckily I can still think for both of us. Didn't you say that he wouldn't stop by the bedroom today? - She said putting on her shirt and throwing him the sweater she had borrowed.

He shook his head, heading for the shower - Trust me, I'm going to beat him up in training today.

Beatrix giggled at the bulge in his pants and once she was dressed she opened the door for Sky - Good luck in training today - She said walking past him.


End file.
